Alert management systems are deployed in enterprises for ensuring smooth operation of enterprise resources, such as applications, processes, central processing unit's (CPUs) usage, and storage space. An alert management system typically monitors operational characteristics of the enterprise resources, and in case an anomaly in the operation characteristics is observed, the alert management system generates an alert. For example, the alert management system may monitor the CPU usage of a desktop and in case the CPU usage increases above a predetermined threshold level, the alert management system may generate an alert. The alert may then be transmitted to a computing device, for example, a desktop computer, of an enterprise personal for resolving the anomaly.